Atayomi Monogatari 1: Koi, Kazoku to Kachi
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: REPOST! "Kushina, are you sure you'll be coming with your grandma? It'll be a long trip back and forth Atayomi." "No worries, Mom. I'll be alright. Well, I'll be spending the whole semester there." "Be careful, dear. Monsters ran amuck the place."
1. Destination Hell

Welcome to **ATAYOMI MONOGATARI 1: KOI, KAZOKU TO KACHI**! Atarashii Yomi Monogatari 1: Koi, Kazoku to Kachi = Story of the New Netherworld 1: Love, Family and Victory! Quite a fanfic that made me research for their family trees. This is a revised Atayomi Monogatari… same plot only elongated, new encounters will be included. I might be a little focused on their beings to make a difference at least. XP That's why I listed **bestiality** as a warning!

June 2, 2011 = **Happy birthday Rinabikorin!** ^_^ From your fellow ninja, Izuna. ^_^ Thank you for commenting a lot. ^_^ I wish you'll be back to the room someday. ^_^ And to my fellow ninjas that can read my fics in this site, _**Whoi! Magsi-review aman keo. . Khit one time lang… Alam ko amang me demon within keo na naghahanap ng lemonada eh. ^_^ Nyaha! One time rant lang yan galing sakin. Once I've said it, I've said it a million times! Don't exaggerate!**_

No! I'm not an alien or a witch! That's a little modified native language of mine. ^_^ Heheh… I know some of you can understand that…

Nah, just forget I said that.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Naruto… MK does! But I wish I have a share of income from him. XP

**Warning: **Sexual content… **bestiality** and ogling… all at further chapters…

Something you might regard as **disgusting**… I already told you so no flaming.

**000ooo000**

**Summary: **"Kushina, are you sure you'll be coming with your grandma? It'll be a long trip back and forth Atayomi." "No worries, Mom. I'll be alright. Well, I'll be spending the whole semester there." "I know I can't stop you… but be careful, dear. **Monsters ran amuck the place**."

**000ooo000**

A beautiful teenage girl with tomato red hair and hazel eyes is lying stomach-flat at her bed… listening to the dull morning sounds of the city that Sunday. Beep-beep! Honk-honk! All is the same and can be simplified as… boring. Being a girl of adventure, she feels very exhausted just listening to the usual noises.

She sighs.

"Kushina?" Her mother opens the door and the teenager flings her head to the caller. Her mother enters the room and Kushina sits up and faces her, "Mom?"

"Auntie will be leaving for her hometown tomorrow. Can you walk her to the train station? I'm sure you'll be skipping class again." She makes a snort after the last comment and Kushina slightly sticks her tongue out as a form of cute apology. And then Kushina jumps off the bed and hugs her mother, "Mom, sure! I WILL walk Grandma to the train station! I can even COME with her to her hometown!"

"Kushina." Her mother says and the teenager twitches in the sudden tone change. Her mother breaks the hug and says, "You are NOT going to Atayomi, Kushina. I won't let you on your own there."

"…" Kushina's orbs blink… and she says, "Then I'll take Tsume with me. She skips with me after all."

"Kush—" Her mother tries to say something but a defeated sigh comes out instead. She ruffles the young lady's red flowing hair and says, "Okay, I give up. If something happens to you… I have to hold Tsume responsible for that." Kushina celebrates as she shoots her arms up, "Oh yeah tte ba ne!"

**Chapter 1: Destination… Hell**

**Atayomi Monogatari 1: Koi, Kazoku to Kachi**

**Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto**

"You don't have to worry that much about me, Kushina." Her grandma smiles a convincing smile at her but Kushina insists, "I can't just let you go back on your own, Granma! Please! Let me go wid-chu!" The grandma laughs and the teenager twitches. The old lady caps her hand at the red head, "You can tell me you're sick of this city. You even make Tsume go with you. Well then, you two little girls can come. But be careful in making friends."

"Yeah tte ba ne!" Kushina cheers in so much delight and runs out the house to tell the news to Tsume who lives nearby. Her grandma watches her from inside the house and then her niece walks towards her. The old lady looks and the niece says, "Please do not let Kushina and Tsume wander on their own… or even with their new friends. They are just 17 and new to the place. They might even get caught between the two. Remember, Kushina is still a virgin."

"Kushina and Tsume are ladies of no ropes. Their femininity can't just hold them back in exploring things…" the lady in her fifties chuckles as she runs her hand at her burnt gold-colored hair, "They are just as tough as a full-grown man. Even virginity would not be sufficient to hold them down." Kushina's mother drops her head and walks back to the kitchen as the old lady waits for Kushina's return.

**000ooo000**

"O'right! Let's rock then!" A rowdy-looking lady with dark hair and slit eyes with two red inverted marks at the cheeks celebrates with Kushina at her room. Kushina clasps her hands together and yells, "Tsume, we're going out of town and I can't wait TTE BA NE!"

"Huh! Don't flirt around guys, Kushina. I won't forgive you if you do." Tsume bears a mocking smirk at Kushina as she seems to bear some fangs. Kushina replies in the same manner, "Don't worry, Tsume. Even if every boy in town goes after me and even I can make you feel jealous and envy…" She mounts her leg at the bed and grabs a slim bicep, "DON'T COUNT ON SEEING ME FALL FOR ONE OF THEM TTE BA NE! Ahahahaha!"

"Seriously, Kushina." Tsume sits at the bed with a sigh and a smile and Kushina takes her leg off and sits beside Tsume. The other girl asks with utter excitement and curiosity, "Why don't you get a boyfriend? You're pretty and all. Don't gimme the crap that you do it because of me. I can find a man on my own and so you wait. For the meantime, enjoy how guys go gaga over you."

"…" Kushina looks at Tsume and blinks, "I don't do it for you… I do the hunting with you. It's not like I don't want to have a boyfriend… I just can't find… my type. And I feel I'm a little not ready for love. Well, I don't really have a type… just someone I can feel comfortable with. You excluded." Tsume hits her and says, "Stupid Kushina." The redhead chuckles though and she stands up and yells in glee, "I can't wait for tomorrow, tte ba ne!"

"I hope Kushina will meet a guy there!" Tsume laughs and Kushina pouts, "I'm not going there for that tte ba ne."

**000ooo000**

"Mom! We'll be going!" Kushina yells from outside the house. Tsume, the grandma and Kushina are now equipped with their bags and will be leaving for Atayomi. Her mother comes out and makes her last moments with the girl for the meantime. She starts the talk while Tsume is convincing the old lady to give her the bag and she'll carry it until the destination. The mother goes, "Kushina, are you sure you'll be coming with your grandma? It'll be a long trip back and forth Atayomi."

"No worries, Mom. I'll be alright. Well, I'll be spending the whole semester there. Or longer…" Kushina smiles at her and her mother seems to get down… not because of loneliness or something like missing her daughter. Kushina looks directly at her eyes and seem to tell her that things will be fine, at least. She finally let the words out, "I know I can't stop you… but be careful, dear. **Monsters ran amuck the place**."

"Huh?" Kushina twitches… and the sound of 'monster' rings continuously in her head. She smiles and says, "Oh c'mon, Mom! There are no monsters tte ba ne! And even if there is one, I'll kick its ass!" Kushina gives a final cute smile at her mother as she strikes a butt-kicking pose and runs towards her friend and her grandma. They wave goodbye and they walk out of sight. Her mother looks away and whispers, "Tsunade… can you hear me? People will be approaching Atayomi. Please, protect them."

**000ooo000**

"So what kind of place is Atayomi?" Tsume asks Kushina and she nods in cluelessness, shrugging her shoulders. Tsume sighs and looks at the sleeping grandma, "Granny Mito is sure exhausted, huh. When she wakes up, can you tell her to say something about the place? A little feeling gives me the creeps." Kushina nods and looks outside the window of the train, _'Is there really monsters in Atayomi, Mom?'_

"…" Mito growls a bit and opens her eyes. Tsume tugs Kushina's collar a bit and they watch Mito look around. She smiles and says, "Hmmm. I see. Some more stations and we'll be at the forest." Tsume and Kushina widen their eyes and look at each other while mouthing the word 'forest'. Kushina flings to Mito and asks, "Uhm, Granma. What kind of place is Atayomi?"

"Atayomi is a remote village and is surrounded and divided by forests. We'll be walking deep in a forest to get to the entrance of Atayomi. Wild animals are around so be careful, you two." Kushina gulps and asks, "Are those the monsters Mom told me about!" Mito smiles and seems to not give any hint of agreement or disagreement. Tsume tugs Kushina again and whispers, "Now things will get exciting. I wonder if we will be seeing werewolves at night."

"Don't be silly, Tsume." Kushina snaps and Mito smiles at the window.

**000ooo000**

"Huh? Why me?" A blond young man is standing with a kid in front of man hidden behind the curtain. The room is poorly lit and servants are sitting in two rows at each side of the curtain. The man seems to complain, "I do not even welcome members of our house in this place. How can I host tourists?"

"You don't have to worry." The man behind the curtain speaks with the voice of a man in his fifties, "They have Anata with them. Things will be easier." The blond man is about to complain some more but the kid with him says, "Drop it, big bro. Let's just do what Lord is saying. I heard the Lord's granddaughter is with them. A good impression will fit."

"I am not…" The man sighs somehow and looks at the curtains… holding his next words. Then he straightens and kneels down, "If that's what you wish, Lord." The man stands up and ruins the kid's hair as he pass him by, "Let's go. We have to be there before _**they**_ do."

**000ooo000**

"WOW! This is amazing (tte ba ne)!" Kushina and Tsume admire the beautiful forest they are crossing to make it to Atayomi. They have reached the place by night time and it makes the forest more beautiful from the reflecting light of the moon at the leaves. Mito then twitches and looks behind them.

Kushina looks around some more and sees something twinkling nearby. She dashes to it and picks it up, "What is this? Wow, it's so beautiful." It is a blue pearl-shaped earring and it seems to reflect the color of the ocean despite its absence around the area. Kushina admires it and whispers, "Wow… I wonder where the pair is…"

Something rushes from the woods, making brushing noises behind the bushes, and all Mito can do is feel it. She flings to Kushina and yells, "Kushina!" Tsume and Kushina gets daze as a wild dog seem to be coming from the dark horizon of trees.

A black big dog hops out from the bushes and threatens Kushina, baring his sharp canines at her. It is as big as a male teenager in all fours and its fur is sticking to its body but its red eyes is glaring at her… as if trying to the redhead beg for her life. Kushina backs off a little and watch the big black dog step forward while Tsume gets held back by Mito.

Then a stone swiftly passes by Kushina's blood locks and the dog whimpers at the hit. It looks behind the redhead and growls at the figure it sees. Kushina notices the cut in its eye and it hops back behind the bushes. Scramming noises are then heard and the same blond man earlier walks towards Kushina, "You shouldn't be picking up things."

"Huh?" Kushina looks at him and the guy continues, "The twinkling thing please?" She refuses to give it at first but the man grabs her hand and tries to take it. The blond successfully takes it from her and jerks a bit as he recognized the piece of jewelry. He whispers, "This earring?" Kushina squeezes her pained hand and glares at the man.

Mito walks towards him and says, "Minato, is that you? You've grown so much." Minato, the blond man, looks and smiles and then bows a little, "Lord Hashirama has sent me to pick you up along with this… uhh, girls, Lady Mito." Kushina and Tsume says in unison, "Lady?" Mito walks by the three and Minato stuffs the earring in his pocket. He offers the women a hand with their things but Kushina hisses at him and stomps away while Tsume just walks past him, laughing. He scratches his head and says, "Seriously?"

They have reached the arc banner of Atayomi which is embedded by colorful flowers. Mito raises her hands and seems to welcome the two, "Welcome to Atayomi, where no vile entities exist." The two women adore the beautiful forests of yet an empty horizon of fields. Minato says, "The manors are lying deep within the village. You can see remote houses from this point."

"Manors?" Tsume echoes and Kushina gets excited, "Wow! Manors! When will we see one! When! When!" The redhead grabs Minato's arm and shakes it vigorously, the matter earlier completely forgotten. Minato gasps at the sudden action and snaps, "Hold your horses! My arm will fall off!"

"Kushina, it'll be a short walk from here." Mito smiles and Tsume sighs in exhaustion, "We've been walking for hours, dammit. How far is this… bed? Or chair?"

"Big bro." The kid earlier runs to Minato and the two girls seem to notice his cuteness. He then walks to Tsume as Kushina prances to him. Tsume smirks, "What a cute-looking kid." He looks at them and presents the flowers to the two, "Do you know what flowers these are called?" Kushina and Tsume hold the flowers… Kushina asks, "No, little boy. What are they called?" The two sniffs in… which make them faint in an instant. Kushina calls for Mito and they fall to the ground. The kid says, "Big bro. Lady Mito. We have to hurry. _**They**_ are getting deployed. I wonder what's going on."

"Don't worry, Kakashi." Minato ruins the silver hair of the kid, "I know."

**000ooo000**

"…" Kushina growls as she wakes up in a bed. Tsume is sitting beside her and redhead asks, "How did we get in here, Tsume?" Tsume looks at her and says, "I don't know. But I don't feel like we walk here on our own." Kushina sighs and looks down on her… new clothes, "Who changed my clothes!" Tsume looks down on hers as well as wonders silently. They look underneath and even their underwear is changed. They blush heavily and Kushina hugs herself, "Who…?"

A knock comes from the door and the two eyes at the door. Minato comes in and says, "You girls a—" Kushina throws a pillow at his face and yells, "PERVERT TTE BA NE!" Tsume throws another one as the first falls off. Minato freezes for a while and let the girls throw every pillow the bed has, backing off a little since Kushina is throwing things harder than the previous one. After a series of three throws from both girls, the guy asks, "Can I speak now? Or you're not done throwing things at me?"

"What the— tte ba ne!" Kushina grinds her teeth and gets out of the bed. She jumps at Minato when the guy dodges. She gets slammed to the wall and attacks him again after recovery. But this time, he grabs her face, stopping her from doing the attack, "You're too hot headed for the Lord's granddaughter. And too rowdy for a woman." Tsume wonders and says, "Lord? You mean Granny Mito's husband?" Minato nods and Kushina grabs Minato's wrist, biting his thumb in the process.

**000ooo000**

"Ah, Kushina. I last saw you when you're just a baby." The man behind the curtain speaks as Minato closes the door, secretly shaking his bitten thumb. Kushina, Tsume, Mito, Kakashi and Minato stands before the curtain and the voice makes the two foreign girls jerk. Tsume whispers, "Kushina, are you sure that someone IS behind that?"

"Tsume, the curtain can't be talking." Kushina says… without certainty herself. Mito walks towards the curtain and sits at the side as she pulls the drapes to her direction… revealing the man behind, who appears to be as old as Mito. Long brown hair, a slightly wrinkled yet attractive face and a good posture, he seems younger than his age just like Mito, the beautiful granny. He greets the two girls with a smile, "Welcome to the Senju Main House. I am Senju Hashirama, the Lord of the house. I am also your grandfather, Kushina."

"Nice to meet you, Grandpa. This is Kuroko Tsume, my best friend. We came here with Granma and we would like to stay… if that's okay." Hashirama smiles and Minato says which is an utter complain, "Absolutely… not in my care." Kushina and Tsume look at him, the girls either with a glare and eyes of curiosity and Kakashi says, "Big bro, Lord made you welcome them. What more of putting them in your custody." Minato freezes and drops his head, "No way…"

"Huh! I can perfectly take care of myself! I don't need an arrogant guy to protect me like a princess!" Kushina huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest and Minato murmurs, "He almost got you last night." Tsume twitches at the comment and Kushina stands up to retort violently, her hair flying as if lifted with force, "I'm about to kick its ass tte ba ne!" Minato sighs and waves his hand as if half-heartedly making Kushina stop getting mad, "Cool down already. Seriously, I'm wasting my time guarding these two. They look like they'll be fine, anyway…"

"Too bad, you will be losing so much time hosting them. You won't have enough time to escape and see that guy Fugaku." Kakashi smiles a teasing one and the two girls gasp in curiosity as well as Mito. Minato complains at Kakashi, "DON'T put it like that. I'm just hanging out with a frien—nemy." He sighs realizing Mito is around, his sapphire orbs finding their way to her furious ones. Mito murmurs at Hashirama, "Minato is friends with Fugaku?"

"I see. Kakashi understands the situation well. I'll be counting on you, Minato. Do this as my successor." Hashirama says without giving any comment about the friendship of the two. The four prepares for a tour around the manor, Kushina dropping her furious state and lets excitement conquer her. Minato opens the door and says, "Okay. Okay. You girls out." They do what he said and he whispers, "Lord's counting on me? Then I'll be counting headaches."

**000ooo000**

The sun has not yet risen but Kushina is already out with Tsume, Kakashi and Minato. She is looking around town but the dark sky makes things harder to see. She then notices something afar… and runs towards it. The three gasps and chases after her… before danger befalls on the red head, Minato cursing inaudible words. Kushina finds this lake and she adores the wonderful sight, "So beautiful!"

"What are you doing here?" A voice comes from somewhere and she flings to a direction. She sees a man of dark hair and eyes… glaring at her. He is sitting at the side with his legs dipping at the lake. She sees a trace of a cut at his eye and she exclaims, "You're hurt! Are you okay?"

"Why would a stranger care?" He says, looking daggers at her, and Kushina seems to get stung by the bitter rejection. She twists her lips and just sits down at where she is standing, "My name is Kushina. Since you call me stranger, I guess you're around here. What's your name?" The man continues to just glare at her and latterly snubs her by turning away, greatly pissing her off. She snaps and her hair lifts up once again, "What's your problem tte ba ne! I'm just trying to make friends here!"

"Tch." The man murmurs from Kushina and she huffs. Suddenly, something gets thrown at the man's head and he winces a bit at the pain. Kushina turns to where it came from and her companions are there. Minato, leaning at a tree, says with a little sharpness, "Oi, Fugaku. Don't try to pick a fight with Little Miss Spunky here. She maybe not around here but she bites. And go back home… your stupid bodyguards are threatening everybody."

Fugaku, the man, picks up the earring Minato just threw and stands up, "You don't have to tell me. And I'm not picking a fight with a woman." He walks away and Kushina gets up, watching Fugaku walk away, "He's walking home barefoot?" Tsume grabs Kushina's ear and pinches it, "Uzumaki Kushina! Don't just run away like that!" The red head winces in pain and begs for forgiveness. Kakashi raises a brow at the scene of the two women, _'Are they seriously… a duo of clowns?'_

"Okay, playtime over." Minato says, making the girls stop their clown act, and leads them out the forest, "It's almost time for school. Let's go." They walk some distance and then growling seems to come from the bushes. Rustling noises are also evident and the four gets alert. Kushina says with caution and poorly hidden fear, "What's this? Something like the one last night?" Tsume smirks and says, posing as if going to fight, "Huh! I won't get off-guard this time."

"Why at this time?" Minato slaps his face and Kakashi warns them, "Here they come!" Hound-like creatures jump out from the bush and bear their fangs at the four. They have these smooth hides, fur sticking to the body just like the one last night, and they seem to be all hungry with their bloodshot eyes and drooling mouths. Strong paws tap against the ground and more aggressive growling comes from the creatures. Kushina gulps, realizing that they are not just big dogs, "M-Monsters… do exist."

"Look." Minato walks in front of Kushina and seems to communicate with the hounds' leader, which is marked with red fur at the chest, "It'll start a very big fight if you don't back off now. We don't have him with us." Tsume wonders and Kushina asks, "You're talking with them?"

A moment of silence and a hound jumps at Tsume but then another creature blocks the hound. It is another hound… but with longer fur which does not stick to the skin. It makes a growl like warning the other type of hounds to back off. Kushina starts to get scared for real and Minato gets serious, "You got your first strike. If you make another attack— I'm warning you." Another hound attacks Kushina and Minato kneels down and turns into a furry hound in an instance. He jumps and claws the offender and a deep wound gets embedded at its hide. The wounded whimpers and most of them back off a step. He growls in madness and the two girls gets dazed in the matter. Tsume looks at the other hound, _'That means… this is the cute boy?'_

Then two women come running from behind them and jumps over the crowd of flat-furred as they turn into furry ones. They carry the two humans at their backs and runs away from the scene. Kushina exclaims as she stretches her arm out, not wanting to go away, "Minato! Kakashi!"

**000ooo000**

"You mean… everyone?" Kushina says despite the creeping trauma and Tsume waits for an answer. They are now at the room of Hashirama, wanting some answers. Mito has already told them that monsters do exist in Atayomi like what her mother had said. The old lady continues, answering the question, "Mostly, Kushina. There are some humans in this place as well. But they are well guarded by either clan. Right now, you are under the Senju clan's protection. My deepest apologies for hiding it from you ladies."

"Minato." Kushina murmurs and she asks, "Aren't they back yet?" Tsume looks at her with scheming eyes and Mito shakes her head. The long, blonde haired lady, who is one of those who took them, says, "You don't have to worry about that brat Minato. He's stronger than he looks. He can save his ass from those goons."

"He's the next Lord after all." The other lady says and she makes a little introduction, "My name is Honou Yoshino and this is Senju Tsunade. She is also a granddaughter of the Lord. I am just a servant here though. I'll help you prepare for school. Please come with me."

"Let's go, Yoshino. Don't worry about Minato. He'll be back in one piece before you know it." Tsunade says and the two makes their bows and leaves the room. Kushina and Tsume come with the ladies and Tsume says with a contradictory smile, "Nice place for a hometown, huh, Kushina."

"I guess so." Kushina says with a worried smile. Tsume whispers… but Tsunade and Yoshino are able to hear, "Don't tell me… you're falling for that guy? I thought you don't like him the least." The two other women start some giggles and Kushina blurts with an utter blush, "Of course not tte ba ne! I hate him tte ba ne! He's so cocky and stupid!"

"Dammit. You really are so loud." Minato's voice echoes at the hallway and Kushina twitches. She runs towards the voice and the other ladies walk after her. She turns at a corner and sees Minato leaning at the wall and Kakashi sitting at the floor. They have bruises and scratches and so Kushina yells at his ears, "Hey! Why don't you treat your wounds tte ba ne! Do you want that to be infected!"

"Can't you just shut up for a while?" Minato hisses and Kushina twitches at the reaction, her furious eyes get tinted with pain. Tsume notices the unusual reaction and Kushina darkly murmurs, "Miss Tsunade. Miss Yoshino. Tsume, let's just get ready for school…" The other three women leave and Tsunade smacks Minato's head. She shakes her head before leaving and Minato asks Kakashi, holding the forming lump, "What did I do?"

**000ooo000**

Red locks sway with the peculiar wind of Atayomi. Kushina and Tsume are marching in the gates of Yasotsuki Gakuen in their uniform. The guys, humans or not, eye at the red head beauty with lust and hunger. The girls look at her with envy and so they start chattering at her appearance. Kushina is just a simple girl… who looks girly enough to attract guys. But she easily does some butt-kicking moves.

"Whew." Tsume whistles and says, "You do attract everyone, huh."

"But he doesn't seem to be."

"Huh?" Tsume looks at her and the smiling Kushina suddenly gets dispirited, "It feels like… Tsume! I don't know what's what tte ba ne!" She grabs Tsume's shoulder and shakes her furiously, "It's the first time I… I…" Tsume laughs out loud and the redhead starts to have tantrums, "I can't help but to get mad at myself… but I resort on taking it out on him…"

"Is something the matter?" A peculiar voice asks the ladies and they look behind them. It is a woman with dark raven flowing hair and nice dark gemlike eyes. Kushina and Tsume gets amazed by her appearance and the redhead answers with a reassuring smile, letting go of her friend's shoulders, "Uhm, nothing really."

"Well then, I guess we better go to our rooms now. See you around." She walks pass them and the guys start to go crazy as she walk across the hallways. Kushina and Tsume look at each other… not certain of the new school environment they have to blend in.

**000ooo000**

**Naruto**: First fanfic Rei Haruno did that I am not present TTE BA YO!

**Sakura**: But we are still here to do this… so shut up and be thankful! Shanaroo!

**Hinata**: Please review and thanks for reading…

**Naruto**: And if you don't know! All those names presented are the names of our parents and relatives and people related to THEM!

**Sakura**: Yoshi! Let's get started!

Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato are Naruto's.

Inuzuka Tsume is Kiba's mother. (Kuroko means Girl of Black… fictional surname.)

Uchiha Fugaku is Sasuke-kun's father. His mother next chapter.

Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito. (She guess Kushina's and Tsunade's grandparents. Tsunade's grandpa is Hashirama while Kushina's grandma is Mito. Correct her if she's wrong.)

Lady Tsunade. (The Fifth and Senju since she's the granddaughter of the First.)

Nara Yoshino is Shikamaru-san's mother. (Honou is explained in the next chapter…)

Hatake Kakashi. (Our sensei and Minato-san's student… apprentice in this fic.)

**Hinata**: There will be more people in the next chapter. Please continue reading.

**Naruto**: See ya next chapter!

**Sakura**: Why is Sasuke-kun not here?

**Hinata**: Anou, Naruto-kun. We won't be hosting the next chapter's comments.

**Naruto**: Nanda tte ba yo!


	2. Grounds of Yasotsuki

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Naruto… MK does! But I wish I have a share of income from him. XP

**Warning: **Sexual content… bestiality and ogling… all at further chapters…

**000ooo000**

"_Well then, I guess we better go to our rooms now. See you around." She walks pass them and the guys start to go crazy as she walk across the hallways. Kushina and Tsume look at each other… not certain of the new school environment they have to blend in._

"Wow." Kushina can't help but to let the amazement out. The corridors of Yasotsuki Gakuen are magnificent and no words can seriously describe it. Tsume looks around as well and says, "I wish we will be at a decent class… I mean, all humans like us."

"Of course. They can't let us swim in a pond of predators." A voice behind them makes them twitch and fling towards the lady. A lady, with short dark hair and dark eyes, waves at the two, "Hello. Are new here? My name is Kusuri Shizune. Fortunately, there is only class here that hosts humans. Let me take you girls there."

"Are you sure… you're not… a nightcreeper like the others?" Tsume asks and Shizune ponders all of a sudden, "Hmmm. How can I prove it to you?" The two look at each other and Kushina suddenly asks, "Which clan protects you, Shizune?" She twitches and says, "We may be hosted by rival clans but we're still here to study. Would that matter?"

"So we can ask them if you really are human… just in case we are in the same clan's protection." Kushina says and Shizune says with a smile and a chirp, "Lady Tsunade watches over me! She's from the Senju. Oh, Lady Tsunade! She's blonde and so beautiful! She has a great figure and she utterly amazing! She's sweet and caring and— and—!" She starts to daydream and Tsume tugs the redhead, "Well. Errr, I don't think she's a monster. How 'bout 'chu?"

**Chapter 2: The Grounds of Yasotsuki**

**Atayomi Monogatari 1: Koi, Kazoku to Kachi**

**Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto**

"But she seems to be so fond of this guy! Errr!" Shizune suddenly gets angry and starts to grinds her teeth, "Just because he's the Lord's successor! I don't care if he's damn good-looking! I can't let her to—" Kushina looks at Shizune and asks, "You mean… Minato?" Shizune twitches and asks, "Ah, first name basis! I knew it! That guy's—!"

"Wait tte ba ne!" Kushina yells and Shizune stops in her tracks and looks at the redhead. Kushina calms down and asks, "What is his full name? Minato's full name?" Shizune twitches once more and she starts to mumble, "Uhm… it's… uh."

"Namikaze Minato." A familiar voice comes and the three looks towards her direction. It is the same raven haired lady they met at the gates. Kushina mumbles, "Aren't you… the girl a while ago?" She nods and Shizune tugs the two girls, "Hey. Be careful in talking to her, okay? She's under the protection of the Uchiha. One wrong move, you might get killed!"

"My name is Honou Mikoto. I guess I'll be seeing you in class?" Kushina nods with a smile and Tsume remembers something. She asks, "Honou? You know someone named Yoshino from the Senju?" Shizune twitches as Kushina pounds at her palm like 'aha' and Mikoto smiles her queen-like one, "She's my sister. Did you already meet her?"

"They don't look alike that much." Kushina tugs Tsume to the side and gives the comment. They come back to their previous position and smile at Mikoto. Shizune wrap her arms at each of Tsume and Kushina as she goes between them and say, "I guess we have to be in class in the next five minutes." Mikoto nods and leads the way.

The guys look at them with some more lust and malice. They seem to be ogling over the raven haired woman named Mikoto and the newcomer redhead named Kushina. They watch the two intently, as if going to attack them at any given time. The other humans shudder at the feeling… and yet Mikoto stays perfectly comfortable, as if very confident that she won't be hurt and she just have to walk like no one's watching-slash-ogling.

Kushina then notices the earring Mikoto wears… those velvety blue earrings. She then whispers to Tsume with Shizune eavesdropping, "Isn't that the earring Minato threw at the guy named Fugaku?"

"Huh? Is that an earring?" Tsume asks and Shizune asks as well in a whisper, "Lord Minato threw at… Lord Fugaku of the Uchiha? You mean they met? Didn't they fight?" Mikoto then faces the three and smiles, "It would be nicer if I can join the talk." Kushina then remembers something as Tsume inquires about the 'fight' Shizune has mentioned. She breaks free from Shizune's hold and gets near Mikoto, "How come you knew Minato's full name? Are you friends with him?"

"Friend is the least I can call him." Mikoto plasters a smile and Kushina starts to feel… jealous. She looks away and Tsume bears a restraint giggle as she notices Kushina's face. Shizune wonders yet again and Mikoto asks her in return, "Why do you ask?" Kushina steps backwards and seems to start running away, "Nothing… really." She turns around in her heel and runs away… unfortunately bumping against someone at the hallway. She gets thrown back by the impact and Tsume runs towards her while Shizune gets stunned by the thing.

The guy she gets bumped into is with some other people and the incident makes them mad. They bear their fangs and claws at Kushina and Tsume… but the guy seems to halt them and asks, "Where is your guard? He shouldn't be letting you going around on your own, princess." Tsume and Kushina look up to see Fugaku, the guy earlier, before the crowd of angry 'monsters'. They stand up and Kushina bows down for an apology, "Sorry. I'm not… really looking." Fugaku nods a bit in accepting the apology and walks past them… to Mikoto. He says, "Mikoto, why are you still not in class? You will get late."

"Thank you, Fugaku. We are on our way, to be honest." Mikoto look at the two women and continues to smile, "Let's get going, darlings." She caps her hand at Fugaku's cheek and lets it slide to the other one as she passes by, the guy savoring the smell of her hand. The three follows her and Kushina looks back at the still raging company of Fugaku's. The redhead then looks at Shizune and then to Mikoto, _'Why are there so many girls that know him? I mean… Miss Tsunade knew him since they belongs to the same clan. But how come Honou does as well?'_

**000ooo000**

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina. I'm seventeen." Kushina bows down in front of the class and Tsume goes next, "Kuroko Tsume. Seventeen." She bows down and the two choruses, "Please be nice to us." The students chatter about their impression to the new students. Shizune raises a hand and suggests, "Teacher! Can they seat here and…"

"… Here." Mikoto raises a hand and teacher agrees. Having Mikoto choose somebody to sit beside her is quite… big time and so the students chatter louder. Tsume whispers, "Who's sitting with whom?" Kushina smiles and Tsume goes over Shizune's neighboring seat while Kushina sits beside Mikoto. The redhead apologizes, "A while ago, I ran away. Sorry." Mikoto keeps the smile, "It's okay. Minato always hangs out with us. I can call him a brother if only he doesn't belong to the Senju. Well, if he doesn't have a big responsibility at the clan… he might have come with me."

"Huh?" Kushina wonders and the raven smiles, "Forget about it." Kushina pouts a bit and watches Mikoto listen to the lecture. She then decides to listen as well, _'If he doesn't have a big responsibility… he would come with Honou. What does she seriously mean? However… I am not… in the position to care and ask about his personal life. All I can do for now is to listen… to everything I hear about him… without knowing what's true.'_

The first batch of classes has ended and lunchbreak comes. Kushina and Tsume go out the room with Shizune when someone tugs Kushina's arm. They look and it is Minato and that's why the other humans start to feel scared, seeing a high-ranking nightcreeper at the hallway. Kushina asks, more like growls, "What are YOU doing here?"

"Hey, Little Miss Spunky. I let you go on your own hoping you will try to avoid trouble because this place is filled with nightcreepers. And I hear… you have already caused uproar. So I am here… to keep you TWO in CLOSE watch. No buts. Just doing my job." Kushina pouts and twitches. She then grab Minato's arm that is holding hers and drags him somewhere with a big smile, activating her bipolar disorder as what Minato can call it, "I think that will be great!"

"Seriously." Tsume laughs and walks after the couple. Shizune looks at the two and asks, "Does Uzumaki like that guy?" Tsume looks at her and smiles, "You can tell, huh. Well, I guess she and Honou had a nice chat a while ago. I wonder what she told Little Miss Spunky."

**000ooo000**

"Mikoto?" Minato repeats after Kushina has asked him something. They are at the garden grounds and there, they eat their lunch. Kushina nods once, twice and thrice and waits for Minato's answer. He repeats once more, "What relationship I have with Honou Mikoto… you ask. Well… I'm not really sure how to put it." Kushina twitches and darkens a bit. Then she asks again, "How about… why does her sister stay with the Senju while she's with the Uchiha? Did they have a fight?"

"Why are you inquiring about the Fugaku-Mikoto love story? And no, she didn't have a fight with her whole family. She went away on her own and so she is considered an outcast. The Honou family has been under the protection of the Senju for almost as long as history can look back to. It's the first time someone from their family has gone to the Uchiha." Minato narrates while having a bite and gulp of food at every end of the sentence. Kushina twitches at the _'love story'_ and remembers what Mikoto did to Fugaku a while ago. She smiles and Minato notices it, "Hey, are you alright? It's bad to smile on your own."

"I'm good tte ba ne." She says in a calm smile… the first time she said 'tte ba ne' in a calm way. Minato wonders and looks at the chattering girls they are with. Shizune sees Minato looking at them and so she stops talking. Tsume looks back at Minato and she smiles, "Oi, What did you do to Kushina? She seems to act unusual today."

"Huh? How should I know? You tell me." Minato replies and continues to eat. Shizune then changes topic as she points the chopsticks at him, "What do you think of Lady Tsunade… as a guy!" Minato suddenly chokes painfully and it snaps Kushina out of daze. She grabs a bottle of water and gives it to him as he struggles to get the food off his throat. He drinks half the water and makes an outburst at Shizune, "What are you trying to say!"

"A nightcreeper chokes?" Shizune wonders as she blinks. Minato slaps his own face and whispers, "How many stu—urgh girls am I going to deal with! Hello? I'm in my **human** form." Tsume chuckles at the reaction and Kushina smiles a bit, getting entertained by Minato's tantrums. Then something falls off the tree above Minato and it hits the head. He winces a bit and looks up, "What the f— Tsunade?"

"Hmm. To think that Shizu is with your _girls_. Then I guess I have to follow you around." Tsunade descends from the trees and Shizune shoots her hands to cover her mouth. The blonde sits down beside Shizune and she places an arm around Shizune's shoulders as she says, "Come on, Minato. Answer Shizu's question."

"Seriously?" Minato sighs, his hand at his forehead anticipating a headache, and Kushina looks at him then to Tsunade and back to Minato. The guy answers, "Let's see. Tsunade's a… I'm not really… **good** at describing women." Tsunade laughs and yells, "It's because you only see Fu—" Minato yells back, "That's not it!" Tsume starts to seriously laugh and get teary. Kushina drops her head and Shizune wonders at the circus scene.

**000ooo000**

After class has come and the three girls are about to leave the room. But some students are whispering and Kushina can't help but not to listen what she overhears. A student says, "It's quite scary to go outside. Future lords of the Uchiha and Senju are lurking around… a fight might burst anytime."

"Err, but we can't just get stuck in here." Her friend says and someone says, "I heard they're here for Honou and Uzumaki. And to think about it, Honou wants her to sit beside her." Another girl joins the chat, "The only problem before is Honou's presence that makes Lord Fugaku come here… but now, even Lord Minato of the Senju is here because of Uzumaki…"

Kushina looks at Mikoto's seat… the lady is still fixing her things. She comes over and asks, "Uhm, I asked Minato about you. Aren't you sad… your family considers you an outcast?" Mikoto keeps her queen smile, "I made that decision knowing all possibilities. I might be sad but it's better than staying with the Senju. Compared to the Uchiha, the Senju has less concrete laws when it comes to marriage. You better get him before someone else does."

"Uh." Kushina twitches hearing a digressed statement. She blushes and says, "Do you know Tsunade? Why is she getting uhm, about Minato's secret meetings… with the two of you?" Mikoto chuckles and caps her hand at the redhead's cheek, making her blush more, "Sometimes it's just the two of them. And… sometimes, there might be just some truth to it."

"You should be lying tte ba ne!" Kushina yells of a sudden and everyone inside the room hears them. All eyes are on them and the queen smiles, "Of course, I am." Kushina sighs and Mikoto chuckles as she leaves the room. Tsume and Shizune go to the redhead and they ask, "What did she say?" Kushina refuses to tell and she runs out the room.

Minato is waiting at the corner and Kushina suddenly comes out from the side. She slams her bag at his waist and he groans. The redhead yells in a mad way, "Let's go tte ba ne!" Minato murmurs, "What did I do?" He walks after Kushina and the two other girls are forgotten.

Shizune is standing near the corridor window with Tsume when she notices that they have been ditched. She sighs and then Tsunade jumps in the corridor from the wide open window. The other humans seem to get scared but Shizune turns heart-eyed, "Lady Tsunade!"

"Leave those two be. I'm taking you two back. Tsume, things will be always like this. Would you like to come with us instead?" Tsunade says and Tsume sighs with a smile, "I guess so." _'Good luck, Kushina.'_

**000ooo000**

"Uh." Kushina feels different in an instant and she turns to Minato, hoping to see what she's looking for far behind him, "Where's Tsume and Shizune?" Minato looks behind them, both of them seeing nobody tailing them, "Got ditched?" Kushina blushes… at the thought that it's just the two of them together. She turns around to avoid Minato's gaze and speaks with calmness, "Even you are not good in describing women, what do you think of Miss Tsunade?"

"She's uhh… the most beautiful and sexiest brute I've ever met."

"How dare you tte ba ne!" Kushina hisses with utmost madness as she stomps before the blond and Minato can just murmur with a little fear, "I told you, right?" Kushina huffs and pouts, crossing her arms over her chest, "You shouldn't really say things like that to woman. You'll get beaten into a pulp if you do." Minato walks passed Kushina, doing a little fun-filled chuckle, "That's why I didn't say that in front of Tsunade. And you can't just tell me to lie about things."

"So you are saying you don't lie?" Kushina then changes her tone into a friendly one and Minato answers, "I just like the idea of being honest. But I know it can reach limits." Kushina smiles and grabs Minato's arm for her to snuggle, "How about me? What do you think of me?" The redhead blushes hidden from Minato's eyeshot.

"Huh? Why so sudden?" Minato returns a question and Kushina pulls his arm in anger, "Just answer tte ba ne!"

"Uhm, hmmm. I just met you yesterday… and I don't know you that much. To be honest, I don't want to reveal my first impression until I can really prove it. It might hurt you, though."

'_He… he cares about my feelings. But why doesn't he care about Miss Tsunade's?'_

The sky starts to darken and Minato looks up to see the dimming sun, "We better head back faster. I don't want to be out here fighting the Uchihas again." Kushina asks as they start to walk faster… while still attached to his arm, "At school. Why don't those guys challenge you at the school?"

"Are you crazy?" Minato smiles, which was quite unusual for Kushina to see, "Yasotsuki is a sanctuary for the humans. Having a fight inside means utter punishment from the Lords of the Houses. The school of many moons… it means there are lots of eyes to see the nightcreepers. Once caught, unimaginable befalls on the offender. That's why… Fugaku and I cannot meet at the school. They fear we might start uproar… not knowing we're friends. To be exact, I keep ties with the next royal Uchiha couple… to prevent further and deeper misunderstandings resulting to wars, destruction… and death. Even everyone else wants me to abandon them."

"I see." Kushina wraps her arms around Minato's arm tighter and Minato starts to feel uncomfortable, the warmth of her breasts radiates to his arm. He looks at the red locks and says, "Uhm, Kushina? Can I have my arm back?" She twitches and starts to feel bad. He twitches some more and looks away, "Okay, I'll just get it later." He then gazes back at Kushina… now ogling at her breasts. He stares at them intently, watching them move a little as she walks. One his hand clutches into a ball… as if trying to hold something, latterly making Minato look straight at the walkway with the free hand at his forehead…

A sudden rustling at the bushes alarms the two and Kushina squeezes the arm again but Minato pays more attention at the incoming enemy. Another batch of flat-furred nightcreepers shows themselves from the bushes. Minato transforms to his own form and warn them off, after sliding his arm off the redhead's grip. Kushina says as she looks around, "Minato, what are we going to do?"

The furry hound bares its sharp fangs as the other hounds try to go closer and hurt both of them. Kushina whimpers and then a familiar howl makes the flat-furred minions back off… and retreat. Not oblivious of the owner of the howl, Minato shifts back to his human form and Kushina asks, "What happened?" Minato shrugs his shoulders as if joking that he doesn't know and another rustling comes from behind the bush. Recognizing a familiar scent, Minato does not make an offensive stance and places his hands at his hips in anticipation. Three children hop off and the two introduce themselves like how some superheroes do, striking some pose.

"From the darkness of the night—"

"Shines the stars of justice!"

"Uchiha Obito!"

"Koinu Rin!"

"The Defenders of the Weak—!" they chorus and a familiar boy snaps, "Uchihas…"

"What's your damn problem, Kakashi!" The boy, Obito, yells at him and Rin sits down at the corner and begins to draws circles at the loose soil, "Too rude, Kakashi…" The silver-haired boy huffs and Minato smiles at the three as they stand up straight after the little bickering, "If it isn't the 'Defenders of the Weak'? Thanks for saving those goons from me, I guess."

"We are most pleased to help!" Obito replies as he slams a balled fist at his chest and earns a not-so-nice comment from Kakashi, "You are the defenders of the weak Uchihas anyway." Leaving Obito grind his teeth in madness behind, the kid goes to Kushina and asks, "Are you hurt, Lady Kushina?"

"Uh." Kushina blushes at the address and Minato says, hand waving as if telling him not to bother about it, "No worries, Kakashi. She's as tough as a thick buffalo hide."

"Say what tte ba ne!" Kushina flares up and Minato turns away to smile. Rin goes to Kushina and holds her hand. The redhead notices it and looks at the girl with curiosity. The brunette starts to speak, "You scratched your hand, Lady Kushina of the Senju." She shows her the scratch and then it heals up fast. Kushina gasps and Rin smiles, "Don't get scared. I can heal wounds. There." The wound disappears and Rin bows down. Obito sniffs around and says, "The Senju is approaching. We have to scram!" Rin whimpers and waves goodbye at Kushina and Kakashi. The Uchiha hounds run away, leaving the three. Minato teases Kakashi, "Just when I thought I'm the only one…"

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi says as if it is a statement more than a question as he walks away and leads the way back to the Senju Main House.

**000ooo000**

"We're here!" Shizune gladly shows Kushina and Tsume the indoor hot spring for the women. The two gets amazed by the design and Kushina can't help but to remain dazed. Tsume looks around and sees familiar faces talking while submerged at the water. She pulls the other two in the water and drags them towards Tsunade and Yoshino. She greets, "Hey! What's up? You didn't tell us about this."

"Tsume. Kushina. Shizu." Tsunade greets them and Yoshino says, "Well, we didn't have the time to tour you around the whole manor a while ago or yesterday. So this place remains secret until now." The three submerges at the water and Kushina gazes at Tsunade. The blonde looks back at her, "Seeing something you get envy about?" Kushina shakes her head and says, "It's not like what you think."

"Still having issues with Minato?" She replies and Kushina pouts, "Seriously tte ba ne. Why is he the subject?" Yoshino chuckles and Tsunade adds, "Well, he is your guard. And you shouldn't be fighting over trivial things." Kushina murmurs at a pout, "I don't think that's trivial tte ba ne."

"Well, can you tell us more about these… nightcreepers?" Tsume asks and Tsunade ought to answer. But she passes and so Yoshino has to do it. She starts talking about ancient history and how the nightcreepers came to be…

The nightcreepers invade the old town of Kurai which the home of refugees from the once vile war in the cities. It earned the name Atayomi or Atarashii Yomi ever since the stay of the feared creatures of the night. Even without the shine of moonlight, certain individuals of the town become hounds and attack livestock and humans. Two races of hounds appeared at Atayomi: the furry and the flat-furred ones, which were later known to be members of two distinct nightcreeper clans: the Senju and the Uchiha respectively. Both clans thrive at the town, fighting over supremacy over all residents. Each clan's Lord of the House has been their strongest members and so they abide by the rules of ranking among members.

Most of the refugees escape to other old towns but some remains to co-exist with the monsters of the night. Some of them have chosen to convert themselves into nightcreepers by a ritual of blood transfer. Once wedded to or converted into a nightcreeper, the human shall participate in hunts and in the ranking system. Connection to members of the other clan might subject the nightcreeper to betrayal (something Minato, Fugaku, Mikoto, Rin, Obito and Kakashi are aware of but…).

The place has been a furious battleground between the two clans. But despite the situation, the natives of Kurai, or now-called Atayomi, decide to protect a place, the sacred shrine of Yasotsuki. The shrine has been ruined but its altar still stands at the center of the school. When the two clans decided to respect the natives' faith, they have prohibited fighting within the premises of the shrine and everyone who will break the rule shall die or be heavily punished.

"The Sacred Grounds of Yasotsuki is the only place where humans feel free from attacks. And the only place where humans can interact with each other regardless of their protecting clans." Yoshino ends the story and everyone seems to go silent. Tsunade sighs and suggests, "We might as well get up. It's almost dinner." Everyone leaves the place… not making any comment about the topic a while ago.

**000ooo000**

Kushina is lying at her bed, staring at the empty ceiling…

"_Compared to the Uchiha, the Senju has less concrete laws when it comes to marriage. You better get him before someone else does."_

"Ouw. Dammit." Kushina growls at her bed and yells within her, _'Why am I feeling something like this tte ba ne! This is the first time I've ever felt something like this! I have ignored and dumped lots of guys before… but why is it… it feels like…' _"Love." Kushina whispers to herself and then a voice asks her, "Uhh, what exactly is your problem, Little Miss Spunky?"

"Is it just me… or I'm hearing voices?"

"Oh Kami. Little Miss Spunky is going crazy."

"Can't you even call me with my name… even just for once?" Kushina sits up but she doesn't look at Minato. The guy sits down beside her and says, "Don't leave your door unlocked. And why are you growling at the middle of the night? Is something bothering you, Kushina?"

"Uh." Kushina looks at the guy and Minato continues to stare straight at her hazel buds with curiosity. Kushina freezes and Minato finally knocks her head which puts her off daze, "Hey, Kushina. Are you okay? Do you want to talk to your Granma? Or to Tsume or to someone else? You're… **seriously making me worry**."

Kushina freezes yet again.

**000ooo000**

**Sasuke**: Hn. Rei Haruno forced us to host this end comments. We'll go straight to the point and quit wasting time.

**Suigetsu**: Are you serious, Sasuke? This is the only moment we are present in this fic.

**Sasuke**: I am not interested… and she's playing with my parents. She's not respecting the souls of the dead.

**Suigetsu**: Errr… okay. Okay. Let's go down to business before she argues with you.

Uchiha Mikoto is (like mentioned a while ago) Sasuke's mother. Honou is a fictional surname that stands for 'flame'.

And based form her notes, her relationship with Yoshino is just fictional.

And she has edited the first chapter… she changed the non-furry description into flat-furred. The term sounds better…

**Sasuke**: And the revisions will start at the third chapter. If she continues with the original third chapter, things will be speedy enough to blow her away.

**Suigetsu**: Ouw. Anyway, read the next chapter to find out more about Kushina's reaction and Minato's sudden concern.

Why is Jugo not with us? I'm good without Karin, though.


	3. The Golden Hound

**Bestiality = **a form of sexual activity between a human and an animal…

(First, ectoplasmic sex… now bestiality… what's next?)

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Naruto… MK does! But I wish I have a share of income from him. XP

**Warning: **Sexual content… **bestiality** and ogling… all at further chapters and it starts here!

**000ooo000**

"_Uh." Kushina looks at the guy and Minato continues to stare straight at her hazel buds with curiosity. Kushina freezes and Minato finally knocks her head which puts her off daze, "Hey, Kushina. Are you okay? Do you want to talk to your Granma? Or to Tsume or to someone else? You're… __**seriously making me worry**__."_

_Kushina freezes yet again._

"You're worried?" Kushina whispers with a soft voice and Minato looks at her with curious eyes, recalling things if he has said something wrong. Then the redhead drops her head, her hands clutching the sheets. Minato wonders more… and his eyes start to venture down her chest again, her button-up PJs has the first two buttons undone… revealing an amazing cleavage he could have seen at Tsunade… only more attractive in his point of view.

'_I don't know what to do… stupid Tsume…'_ Kushina starts to blush heavily, her face hidden behind her red hair, _'She cursed me and now, I feel like falling in love with Minato… but I don't know what's making me like him. He's just saving me because it's his job, nothing else. But… but…'_ Kushina starts breathing deeply… easing her anxiousness.

Minato keeps on ogling at her cleavage… more and more as Kushina starts breathing deeply, her chest inflates and deflates at every breath. Those amazing humps become more and more inviting, nearly surpassing the blond's limitations of temptation. Kushina feels hotter… her anxiousness makes her sweat and these droplets go down her valleys. No, he just can't take it anymore and with midnight coming near… Minato can only unleash it.

He turns to his hound form and Kushina twitches and watches him go near her, "Mi-Minato?" He places his nose above Kushina's shoulder and the redhead blushes some more, frantically reacting to his action, "W-what are you doing tte ba ne?" He starts licking his teeth and slides his nose to her chest. Kushina freezes once more… and he licks her cleavage once, twice, thrice and one more time…

A loud smack and thud!

"PERVERT TTE BA NE!"

**Chapter 3: The Golden Hound**

**Atayomi Monogatari 1: Koi, Kazoku to Kachi**

**Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto**

Kushina kicks Minato away from the bed and the hound goes flying to the wall. He recovers from the serious throw and shakes his head, eyes crossing a little in dizziness. Kushina hugs herself and crosses her arms across her chest as she watches the hound recover from her action. She then runs to him and the hound meets another set of forceful hits.

"YOU STUPID PERVERT TTE BA NE!" Kushina grows ultimately red and decides to give the poor golden colored nightcreeper a beating she thinks he deserves. She pummels at his back but the hound doesn't make any wince… but it growls a little as if restraining itself any further. The redhead kicks him at the sides and hits him repeatedly furiously, "What do you think you're doing!"

The hound starts to hiss and glares at Kushina… still trying to restrain his actions to the princess. Then Kushina stops and sits down roughly at the floor, panting from fatigue and anger. She has her legs open and her hands behind her as support… her figure free for the gold hound to check out and examine with his glowing red eyes. He may have got a beating but he seems not to give up staring at her.

He lifts his head and stares at Kushina as she pants at the floor. The redhead glares at the hound which is looking at her chest and then directly to her eyes… which makes her lose her anger. And then Tsume with Tsunade, Shizune and Yoshino opens the door and yells, "Kushina!" Her friend goes to her and Tsunade pulls on Minato's fur at the back, "What are you doing in here, Minato! Back to cell, c'mon!" Tsunade escorts the golden hound out the room and then he looks back at Kushina…

'_I'm sorry…'_

Kushina twitches at a voice that belongs to Minato and then Tsume asks her, "What was that about, Kushina? What did he do?" Kushina shakes her head, eyes locked at the doorway… how can she possibly explained something she doesn't know of. All she knew is that Minato licked her chest… but why?

"I guess you should sleep now, Lady Kushina, Miss Tsume." Yoshino helps Tsume help Kushina up and she further warns the two of something they don't know why they should, "And yes, don't let Minato in your rooms at night. You don't know how far he can go…" Wink.

**000ooo000**

"Okay. My best friend is in love with a nighttime rapist." Tsume laughs out as she rests her arms atop the stone platform behind her. The two friends at the hot spring that dawn and Kushina has finally told her what happened last night. And with what Yoshino has mentioned, Tsume seems to hit the spot. Then two women goes inside the springs, surprised that someone else are already there, and one says, "Good morning, milady. Good morning, Miss Tsume."

"Is it even morning already?" The other one jokes around and the teens watch them go near a little. The one who has spoken first introduces the two of them, "My name is Senju Touka and this is Kusuri Taji. We're both medic hounds." The girls nod in acknowledgement and then Taji says, "If you're wondering, she's Lady Tsunade's auntie and I'm Shizune's older sister."

"Eh?" Tsume then twitches loudly, earning the attention of the three girls, "I just noticed. Why is everyone walking by twos? I mean, that maniac is always with the cute kid and Tsunade is always with Yoshino." The two look at each other and Touka speaks, "It's a rule that hounds should never walk around on their own. They have a partner to come with them most of the time. They can only be separated by tasks the Lord is giving. Tsunade and Yoshino are not partners. It just happens that they are the ones in charge of further protecting Lady Kushina. Tsunade's partner is Little Shizu and Yoshino is with her boyfriend Shikaku."

"Who're you calling 'maniac' and 'cute kid' if I may ask?" Taji asks with a smile and Kushina chuckles, knowing that they may get mad if they hear Tsume calling the next Lord names, "She means Minato and Kakashi." The two look at each other again and Touka bears a serious face, "Did Lord Minato do something to the both of you?"

"He almost deflowered my bestfriend." Tsume's quick reply, jerking a thumb at Kushina with a bored face while the redhead blushes heavily again, exclaiming at her friend, "It was just a lick tte ba ne!" Taji looks at the serious-looking Touka and she whispers at the two, "You're not supposed to let Minato in your rooms at night. He becomes a different hound as soon as the night falls. And he loves attacking virgins."

"V-Virgins!" Kushina freezes upon hearing the word and Tsume twists her lips at the side. The redhead begins to feel different and gets out of the spring, "I'm going back to my room. Tsume, see you around breakfast." With that, Kushina walks out of their sight. Tsume hollers with a wave, "Just scream when you need me!"

**000ooo000**

"Why would they choose a maniac for the next Lord?" Kushina whispers to herself as she walks along the hallways that dawn, thinking about what happened last night makes her mind restless. She leans at the wall and sighs, "I can't believe he's that kind of guy. I thought he's just a wimp when it comes to emotions… I didn't know he's a—"

A soft howl takes Kushina's attention and makes her wander along the hallways deeper. She comes across some cells and she finds the golden hound inside one of them, walking in circles as if repenting and begging to be freed. Kushina kneels down before the cell and the hound notices her. She calls him and hesitantly reaches her hand out to him, "Minato…"

The hound comes near and seems to make Kushina caress its nose… and the redhead does so. She smiles a little, "You just have to be a good dog, Minato, if you want to be freed." The hound then starts licking her delicate fingers, orally arousing the lady without her realizing it. She blushes and watches as the hound continues wrapping its pink tongue around her fingers, leaving his warm and sticky saliva at her hand.

Then he comes near, brushing his head against the stretched arm and every strand of fur tickling the redhead. He inserts his nose at the hole made by the crisscross pattern of the metal cell and tries to reach Kushina's face. She gets a little near and his nose eventually reaches her nose, the redhead blushing heavily and now sitting at the floor before the cell. Since the holes are big enough for him to open his mouth, he starts licking… her lips.

Kushina closes her eyes and savors the taste of the golden hound's saliva as it licks her more, slowly trying to penetrate inside her mouth. She holds on to the cell's grid and gets nearer, letting the golden hound slip its tongue beneath her lips and run it across her teeth. She slowly opens her mouth to let the hound's tongue in and lick the edges of her teeth. Her grip on the cell tightens as the hound wraps his tongue around hers, the girl sucking on his tongue.

'_Kushina! Why are you making out with a DOG! Have you lost your mind! He may be a part human but he's in his hound form right now!'_ Kushina protests within her but these words couldn't possibly stop her from doing things. Something pulls her in and she cannot resist… she can't… it's Minato… it's still Minato.

"Kushina. Minato." The voice of her grandmother wakes Kushina from her daze and the hound pulls out his tongue from her mouth and scoots deeper inside the cell. She then shoots her hands to wipe the saliva surrounding her mouth, "Granma…"

Mito walks to her and she stands up in a hurry, almost falling over in haste. The blonde lady says, "Clean yourself and get ready for breakfast." The redhead runs past her after she nods and bids her excuse. Mito walks to the cell and looks at the golden hound who is growling back at her. She says as she glares directly at his eyes, "I am not giving Kushina to you. Not to a hound like you. I don't care if you are Anata's successor…"

**000ooo000**

Breakfast is awkward… Minato and Kushina are completely silent, not a word being heard from the two. Minato has been released from the cage and he's back in his human form and the usual impolite self. But despite the unknown trance, he perfectly knew what is happening earlier… more like what he and Kushina is doing earlier. Something feels different… and everyone in the Lord's table knows it.

Kushina can still feel the warmth of Minato's tongue inside her mouth, its taste included. It mixes with the taste of her grandmother's cooking and it seems that it will be tainting her taste buds longer than other tastes can last. Minato is not looking at her, his eyes never liked to meet hers. And she can feel it… and it's so painful and she doesn't know why.

The day can't be going on like this and Hashirama knows that. He starts talking to his granddaughter that has only been there for a day, "So Kushina, Tsume, how's your first day in Atayomi?" The two look at him and Tsume says, "Well, it's my ideal adventure, Gramps. Not the usual hometown for a shy girl like Kushina." Hashirama smiles since nothing negative has been said.

"Uhh, I'm good. Actually, I'm really glad I came with Granma." Kushina manages herself to come up with an answer… her emotions not jiving with the thing though. Tsunade looks at her and then Hashirama smiles as he closes his eyes, "Kushina… can I talk to you alone when you get back from school? I feel something's bothering you." Kushina twitches and chuckles with denial, "Uhh, no, Grandpa. Nothing's wrong… everything's fine…"

Mito nods at Hashirama and Tsunade stands up, "They'll be late for school. I guess we have to let it go for now." Everyone finishes their breakfast and Minato walks away from the room before anyone else could. Kakashi, Tsume and Kushina follows suit and Mito stands up to get near Tsunade, "Tsunade, keep a close eye on Minato."

"Lady Mito?" Tsunade looks at the determined yet worried grandmother and then Hashirama speaks with ease, "Anata, you don't have to double-check on Minato. He's nothing you should fret about." Mito looks at him and she says with a whisper but Tsunade is able to hear, "He's setting his eyes on Kushina and I won't let him—"

"Anata…" The Senju Lord looks at his wife with kind eyes, "We all know he needs a human mate…"

**000ooo000**

"Hey, Kushina, you know you can tell everything to me." Tsume whispers at her bestfriend while walking to Yasotsuki Gakuen but the redhead seems to be silent… still, "You don't have to worry about it, Tsume." The doggy girl pouts and looks back at Minato who is trailing behind them, busy listening to Kakashi's ranting which is quite rare to see. But Tsume goes to Minato and suddenly grabs his collar…

"Hey." Tsume glares at Minato and the other two stares at them, Kushina filled with worry. The human girl threatens the golden hound with her brave voice, "If I find out that you are responsible for Kushina's anxiety and you don't do anything about it, I'm seriously going to kick your ass. I don't care if you're their so-called future Lord of the House." However, Minato just look back at her… with a peculiar glare… as if calling her bluff on that.

Kakashi can tell something is wrong with Minato and he is intently listening and watching their staring contest. Kushina goes to Tsume and holds her wrist and shoulder, "Tsume, stop it." She then gives her final 'hmph' and let goes of Minato. The blond man fixes his collar, eyes locked at Tsume as if going to kill her anytime. Kushina pulls Tsume away from him and their eyes are still glaring at each other…

"Minato's picking a fight. What a rare sight." A familiar voice earns their attention and Minato looks away from them all, "Mikoto. Fugaku. Where's your entourage?" Fugaku looks from Tsume to Kushina and lastly to Minato as the couple walks to them. Mikoto has her hands holding her elbows and says, "I'm with Fugaku. We don't need any entourage. What's going on? You seem to be not so yourself today?"

"Heh. What are you talking about?" Minato smirks, the oh-so-seldom-seen smirk, and walks ahead the group. Kakashi looks at him and then to the Uchiha members, "Lady Mikoto… of the Uchiha, we can handle this ourselves. No need for your intrusion."

"I guess I have to ready my breads." Mikoto says, ignoring Kakashi for a while and then she runs her fingers at his gravity-defying hair, eyes locked at Minato, "This is not a clan problem, of course I want to help, little one."

Kushina is staring at Minato's back and then Tsume madly whispers at her, "I'm serious, Kushina. Whatever happened—" Kushina exclaims at her, "Let me handle this, Tsume. It's just supposed to be between me and him." Tsume looks at her and sees her determined and reassuring eyes. The brunette scratches her head and sighs a defeated one, "Be sure to not hurt yourself, Kushina."

Fugaku looks at Mikoto and she picks up his message. The couple begins walking and eventually reaches the two girls likewise what Kakashi has done. To Mikoto's surprise, Fugaku places his arm around her shoulders as soon as Kushina and Tsume see them pass by. He even says, loud enough for them to hear but soft enough to be called a sigh, "No doubt Minato's changing a bit lately. He's taking care of an adorable granddaughter of the Senju Lord and… the mating season is about to begin."

Mikoto chuckles at the rare comment and Kushina finds herself dumbfounded…

And it echoes…

The mating season is about to begin…

**000ooo000**

"So, what does that mean, seriously?" Tsume is sitting at Kushina's table at the vacant period and Shizune seems to be lost in their conversation she can't relate to. Kushina has been blushing so much ever since Fugaku has told her about— what is that again? Ah yes, mating season…

Of course, nightcreepers have their mating season. They are still considered animals and sex is greatly part of their lives. But whenever Kushina thinks about it… that would mean that Minato needs a mate for that. And having other women would seriously make her feel jealous and furious. But she never thought the first choice would be her! And just like earlier… she might be having sex with a dog…

Kushina rapidly shakes her head at the thought and Mikoto chuckles, watching Kushina's reaction. The doggy girl asks the femme raven across the desk, "Oi, Honou. What does your boyfriend mean by 'the mating season is about to begin'? Seriously, that's driving me insane." Shizune twitches and looks at the other girls before her. Mikoto responds, "It is as it is. Nightcreepers are animal-natured no matter how you look at them. And their life involves mating seasons."

Wait, season…s? That means not just once? Kushina's head pops and falls to the desk near Tsume. The bestfriend yelps a bit and Mikoto continues chuckling. Shizune joins the chat, of course she has to know something about Tsunade, "Is it that imperative?" _'No way, Lady Tsunade's…'_

"Not really."

So it is not imperative! Kushina regains her strength and looks at Mikoto, expression compared to a about-to-cry child, "So they don't have to really do it?" The raven smiles brightly, "As soon as they find a mate, they have to. Or else, they will be weakened to death."

Bad thing…

Kushina seems to get shocked and Tsume whispers a question at Kushina's ear, loud enough for the other two to hear, "Don't tell me… you are Minato's mate?" Shizune almost jumps at her seat and Mikoto keeps on smiling. Kushina shudders at that truth and looks at Tsume with crying eyes, "Tsume, I'm scared~…"

"You don't have to be scared." Tsume smiles as she holds Kushina's head and makes her fling to Mikoto, speaking as her imaginary horns grow, "You can ask for tips from Ms. Expert right here."

It is the first time Mikoto's expression has changed abruptly. Her queen smile is easily washed away by that bright red blush running across her cheeks. She starts stuttering her excuse, "T-T-Tips?" She then forgets her supposed-to-be queen attitude… shooting her hands to her face and wiggling in embarrassment, "What tips are you trying to make me say? Ah, this is getting embarrassing! I'm not supposed to speak about their anatomy, am I?"

Uhh, can they seriously get something out from her…? Kushina and Tsume doubt that.

**000ooo000**

Lunchtime has come and like yesterday, Minato is waiting for them by the door. Tsume goes out first and then Minato looks away and scratches his head, "Anou, about earlier…" Tsume smirks and crosses her arms over her chest, "Nah, forget it, Minato. We a got a little info on that anyway. So… when does this mating season starts?"

"Mating season!" Minato seems to be blown away by the question, falling to the side and leaning at the wall behind him, "Who—Who told you about that!" Tsume puts a finger at her lip and looks away, "Uhh, your _friend_ did."

Minato fixes his position and strokes at an imaginary goatee, _'It's not probably Mikoto.'_ A picture of Mikoto with her hands at her face, face still evident of blushing madly, as she wiggles in embarrassment and says stupid things comes to his mind… _'She never talks about things like that. So it must be…'_ A picture of Fugaku sitting by the lake with his feet submerged at the water… then flings to the 'camera' to give a peace sign with his fingers and grins devilishly (that grin is only part of Minato's imagination, though). _'Of course, it's him. There are only two things he cares about for now… Mikoto and mating seasons. What a sex jerk…'_ Minato displays a bored face, thinking about his friends' unlikely personalities.

Then a bag hits his stomach again and Kushina walks past the two and between them, "Let's eat. I'm starving." Minato looks at Tsume and like the first meeting, she walks ahead laughing out. He scratches his head, _'Is less than a week enough to make things favorable…?'_

**000ooo000**

"Come on, Mikoto. Open your mouth…" Fugaku makes the chopstick with a piece of grilled meat touch Mikoto's lips… but she won't respond and eat it. She usually goes into a breakdown after the wiggling phenomenon… and now she won't be moving until Fugaku forces her to… which he doesn't do… outside their room. They are at the garden, hidden from the school buildings, and there's no one else around. However, he can only wake up with food… well, his and her definition of food.

"Mikoto…" Fugaku pokes her lips with the meat… the sauce painting her lips more and more every poke. Fugaku starts staring, her delicious lips made more delicious-looking by his favorite sauce… and puts down the food at its box. He then pulls Mikoto closer and starts licking her lips… eventually waking her up from her daze. She then closes her eyes and lets the guy kiss her to his heart's content.

"Hey! You still have to wait for a week!" Minato suddenly hollers and the Uchiha lovers look at them, breaking the kiss. The party gets closer and sits down for the picnic treat, Shizune not getting much comfortable with the future Uchiha Lord around. Fugaku pulls back and murmurs, "Why don't you say that to everyone else? And what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be away from us?"

"Uhh, everybody else is busy enough having an early celebration so… the people are not really around." Minato says and Mikoto sees Kushina smiling at them. She then sighs and successfully regains her queen-like composure, "It seems to me that everything's going to be fine now."

Kushina twitches and nods a bit, "I guess so." _'I hope…'_

**000ooo000**

"Grandpa." Kushina speaks as she sits down before the now-raised curtain and Hashirama asks his granddaughter as he pours some sake at his cup, "Your face is a lot better than a while ago. Are matters already resolved?" Kushina looks at the side and then looks back to him, "I got newer problems but they are a lot much easier to solve than the first one."

"It's about Minato, isn't it?" Hashirama asks before sipping and she pins her eyes at the floor with a blush conquering her face. The old man continues, eyes glancing at his granddaughter as he sips at every pause, "Anata has told me what she saw this morning. And this is the first time Minato has been drawn to someone."

"The mating season is about to begin…" Kushina murmurs, earning a gaze from his grandfather, and she raises her head, oppressing her blush, "Is it true?" The old man chuckles and refills his cup, "In a week, it will start. Why, Kushina? Are you willing to be Minato's mate and the future Lady of the Senju House?"

"…" She bows her head, thinking about it again… she's not ready and that's for sure.

"Your grandmother is not approved of it, though." Hashirama says with disappointment and Kushina twitches loudly about it. She waits for further words but none followed. She sighs and murmurs, "Why does Minato have to be a nightcreeper? I mean, I can't imagine doing it with a dog. No offense, grandpa."

The old man gets stunned for a while and chuckles loudly. The redhead twitches yet again and she watches him laugh. He slows down to a stop and then continues chuckling lightly, "Who told you, dear, that we do it in our hound forms? You really are a funny girl, aren't you?" Kushina blushes yet again, shooting her head down in embarrassment. Then Hashirama sips at his cup and says, "Back to Anata, the mating season lasts for a month. You still have plenty of time to make her approve of it. But I will tell you, Kushina, your grandmother is also a hard-headed woman."

"A month? That is quite long." Kushina gets amused and then Hashirama refills his cup again, "It'll start next week and by that time, you just have to stay home." Kushina twitches again, "Stay home? How about school?" Hashirama looks at her with a surprised face… which quickly vanishes with a realization, "Oh yes, you haven't experienced a mating season before."

"What does that mean?"

"Classes will be suspended for a month to give way for the mating season."

"What tte ba ne!"

**000ooo000**

**Madara**: Luckily I'm still not making any appearance and stupidity in this fic.

**Izuna**: Well, based from her notes, you'll be appearing near the climax, Brother… which used to be the third chapter of the original posted story.

**Madara**: Tch, at least I won't be so much humiliated like Fugaku.

**Fugaku**: *at the side, gathering mushrooms at his head* *Mikoto pokes his cheek*

**Izuna**: Uhh, I guess so. Ho well, not much to mention about this chapter. But…

Senju Touka-san is really a Senju around our time… Rei-san can't just remember clearly if she's medic ninja…

**Madara**: She specializes in genjutsu… maybe she is.

**Izuna**: Thanks, Brother. Then…

Taji is a medic ninja that is… helping Sarutobi Biwako-san = Hiruzen-san's wife, and Minato-san during Kushina-san's labor… She doesn't know if she has connections with Shizune-san.

**Madara**: I saw her back there. I made her sleep, too… or maybe I killed her…

**Izuna**: That's all for now… next chapter might be full of hilarity… she doesn't know.

**Madara**: Only one thing is for sure… she's insane.

**Izuna **and **Madara**: Thanks for reading… see you in the next chapter… *forced to wave hankies*


	4. Supposed to be Happy Festival

**Bestiality = **a form of sexual activity between a human and an animal…

(First, ectoplasmic sex… now bestiality… what's next?)

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Naruto… MK does! But I wish I have a share of income from him. XP

**Warning: **Sexual content… **bestiality** and ogling… all at further chapters and it starts here!

Next chapter might contain Shounen-Ai and Yaoi… ha-ha-ha.

**000ooo000**

"_A month? That is quite long." Kushina gets amused and then Hashirama refills his cup again, "It'll start next week and by that time, you just have to stay home." Kushina twitches again, "Stay home? How about school?" Hashirama looks at her with a surprised face… which quickly vanishes with a realization, "Oh yes, you haven't experienced a mating season before. Classes will be suspended for a month to give way for the mating season."_

"_What tte ba ne!"_

"You don't need to panic, Kushina." Hashirama chuckles and then sips from his cup, "Tsunade will be the one guarding you for the whole time. Unlike the Uchiha hounds, the Senju hounds only need to mate just even once for their whole life. Her mate had been lost in battle so you won't have problems with company. She does have the liberty to have another one, though…" Kushina suddenly tones down and hangs her head in sudden depression, "She… she has already lost her mate? She must have felt so bad losing a loved one…"

"We are the Senju hounds and we safeguard the welfare of the humans and our fellow Senju hounds. Tears of pity are of disgrace to our kind." He murmurs in a serious voice and then Kushina twitches in fear. But then he smiles, "If I speak like the Uchiha Lord, those would be my words about it." The redhead chuckles and then he cups his hand at her head, "You better rest. Next week might get restless."

Kushina nods and leaves the room to go to hers. She then stops for a while at the hallway… and instead of going towards the next floor, she descends the stairs. She goes back to the dungeon-like place and there lies the same cage where Minato is, yawning in boredom. He is still in his human form and he is sitting at the cold and dusty floor that night. He sees Kushina and then he blushes a little, turning away from her, "You better rest at your own room now. It's dangerous to be out here…"

"Tell me about this… mating season. I just don't know how to properly talk about it with Grandpa." Kushina sits before the cage and looks with brave eyes at Minato. The blond glances at her and turns away, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I don't want to go wild around you again." Kushina then hangs her head in faint depression and says, "Do you want to avoid me that bad? I thought everything's okay now…"

"Look. What happened earlier bothers me a lot." Minato blushes more and murmurs at the side, "I… I just don't want it to be running around my head." Kushina then straightens her arms through the cage's bars and Minato's eyes widen upon seeing them. One hand cups at his cheek and one at the side of his head, pulling him close the bars. He shifts to look straight at her hazel eyes as she speaks, "I don't mind being your mate. But all I wanted is that you're loyal and sincere to me… and you're not going to treat me like just another meat slab."

**Chapter 4: Supposed to be Happy Festival**

**Atayomi Monogatari 1: Koi, Kazoku to Kachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

"Kushina…" Minato whispers and then Kushina blushes a bit, wavering eyes staring straight at his azure orbs, "C-Can you do that?" Minato then starts chuckling and reaches out his free arm only to cup it at Kushina's head, "It's a bit overwhelming. How about I'll just answer you tomorrow? Good night, Kushina." A sudden glint of madness twinkle at Kushina's orbs and she then grabs at Minato's cheeks… only to pull them apart in different directions, "Ah! You're really a stupid guy, Minato Namikaze!"

He loudly groans in pain and Kushina starts to smile sweetly, as if enjoying the activity. She then let goes and plays with the lock until she gets it open. She swings the door open and beckons the blond to go out and follow her. But despite the loud refusal, the silent persuasion has won and Minato transform into his hound form and gets loose. He then reverts back and follows the redhead at her room.

They arrive at the place and they have entered the supposed to be private room. Kushina beckons him to sit down at the bed and scared of being pummeled at, he does so. Kushina then covers him with the blanket and says, "Don't peek off the blanket or I'll batter you until you become a lifeless ragdoll. Understand?" Minato hums his 'yes' and then sounds of buttons unclasping echoes trough. Minato shifts into his hound form unintentionally… which made things worse for him.

He can breathe in the faint sweet smell of Kushina's sweat multiplying as she peels off those clothes off her body. His tail escapes the blanket cage and wags excitedly as his purebred hound senses react to the smell. His hind legs are raising and his paws are preparing for a dash. He's counting the peeled off garments… and the number has stopped rising now. his nose reacts to the purest sweet smell… and in moments he will lose himself again.

He then dashes with the blanket above his head, to the direction of the redhead. But a sudden thud and a sudden hard hit stop him from advancing, Minato getting forced back to his human form. He flips off the blanket and sees a sturdy wall before him, a hand cupped at his nose area. Then a door creaks open and he finds Kushina already in her pajamas, "I see. You went straight the wall, thinking that I'm not inside a walk-in closet. Am I right, Mr. Minato the Pervert?"

"…Fine." He stands up and picks up the blanket as he does. Kushina walks to the bed and then flattens the bed some more. Minato reverts back to his hound form as Kushina lies down to sleep, the redhead facing the golden hound. The hound scoots to her side and wriggles to get in a comfortable position. The redhead wraps her arms around the furry hound and squeezes him a bit just like a stuffed toy. Minato's senses has already calmed down… giving him the chance to have a sound sleep next to the woman he seems to like.

**000ooo000**

The sun has already on the rise and the countdown for the mating season seems to start going on its peak. The whole week shouldn't be really long and those who don't have a mate should be looking around for one. Kushina makes a soft moan as she gets awaken by her body clock… clutching a soft type of fabric at her hands. They seem to move across the figure next to her only too feel locks and skin beneath. Kushina makes a soft twitch and decides to open her eyes to see the wonder. Minato, in his human form, is lying peacefully at his back while making soft snores.

Faces are just quite too close.

"TTE BA NE!" A loud thud and a groan are followed by a loud pained wince of a known hound. The whole house seems to get alarmed but no one wants to meddle between the next Lord and his lovely redhead. Tsume and Tsunade walk to her room and open the door… only to see Kushina blushing madly at the bed and the golden hound is wriggling in pain at the floor. The hound then transforms back to his human form and drops his upper torso, head and arms at the edge of the bed, "Ouw, Little Miss Spunky. Can you get more brutal?"

"I… Wha… What are you doing in my room?" Kushina stutters while clutching at the blanket tighter, "You sneaky pervert." Minato stands up with the edge as his assistant and then sighs as he places a hand at his hips, "Well, based from what I have remembered, you freed me from my cage and took me here. What kind of dreams would make you forget badly…?" Kushina twitches loudly and then hums in realization. Minato does another sigh and flings to door's direction… only to see Tsunade and Tsume gazing at them.

"Kushina… freed you?" Tsunade says as if an echo and Tsume bears some scheming eyes. Minato scratches his head and walks past them, "I'm preparing for class." The two women gaze back at Kushina and the redhead says in a stutter, "Uhm, anou…" Tsume bursts out her laughter and Tsunade chuckles as she closes the door behind her, "This will be a critical week for the upcoming season of lovers. I have to keep all other male hounds away from you except for Gramps. That means no another sleep-over with that brat."

"It seems that you're already making your moves, Kushina." Tsume continues laughing, "But aren't men supposed to be the one starting?" Tsunade sits down at the edge of her bed and says, "Males of the Senju hounds only gives out an initiative as if asking if you can be their mate. They do it as discreet as they can…" Tsume hums in wonder and then she asks Kushina, "What did he do, Kushina?" The redhead twitches in hysteria and then pushes Tsume to the direction of the door, "Tsume!" But for a moment there, a spark lights within her…

Remembering what Minato did do.

**000ooo000**

"Okay. The season is about having sex with your mate and protecting him or her from other hounds." Minato speaks to a minimum audible voice while walking to school with Kushina, Tsume, Shizune and Tsunade. Kakashi must have been there, too, but Rin and Obito had taken him away earlier. The blond continues, "And since the humans are in so much danger and impulsive moves might be carried out in the school, the watchers of Yasotsuki decide to suspend classes. The best way to spend the season is to stay at your House. However, you are still in trouble if you don't have anyone to protect you from your clanmates."

"That's why I still need to stick with Miss Tsunade during the whole period?" Minato nods and then he puts his arms at the back of his head, "And then I have to stay at the cell the whole time… that's because it'll be critical for me to stay out. I might attack everyone in sight just to—" He twitches and rethinks what happened last night. He eyes at a side and stays quiet by then. Kushina then sighs and grabs the blond's arm, "Just thinking about it, I feel scared."

Tsume twitches and chuckles soundlessly, covering her mouth with a hand. Shizune twitches as well and then Tsunade says, "Heh. But I'll tell you, not every couple seeks blessing from the Lord and the Lady. Some of them keep their relationships as secrets that only the darkness knows. We, Senju Hounds, might need only mate once and it doesn't mean we should tell them any changes of partners."

Kushina twitches at her speech and remembers about Mikoto's words about the concreteness of marriage at the Senjus. She twists her lips and stares at the horizon in front of her, _'I won't let anyone else… take… take…'_ She blushes at her unfinished thoughts… and she can't even swear that to herself. Minato looks at the redhead and notices her reddening face. He sighs and then brings down his arms only to place one around Kushina's shoulders.

Without another word, the day has gone on.

**000ooo000**

Mito is sitting at the chair at the balcony overseeing the forests that are part of the Senju territories. But a sudden chill gets sent to her spine and so she stands up as a reaction. Anxiousness suddenly conquers her and she herself doesn't know what could have caused it to happen. She then walks towards the Lord's room when she meets Yoshino, Touka and Taji at the hallway. The three kneel down to greet her but she speeds passed them. They twitch and look at one another… and they decide to follow her. Taji speaks, "Pardon my intrusion, Lady Mito. But why are you looking so pale?"

"I don't know… but it feels like something very bad is going to happen." She then turns to the three, "Is Kushina home? If not, can somebody go and track them down now? I want them to be safe when they get back." She then goes her way and the three women nod at one another. They turn to their hound forms and they will be raiding the paths between the Senju House and Yasotsuki Gakuen.

Mito turns to the corner hastily… about to slip but arms wrap around her to save her from the pain of slipping off. She looks up to see Hashirama and he says. "Anata. I have felt your anxiousness. What's the matter?" She makes a short hum and waits for the guy to let her go. She then speaks, "Something bad… I feel something bad will happen. The winds are blowing differently and the forests are incredibly quiet. Anata, is something going to happen? I want Kushina to be back before so."

"Anata." Hashirama gazes out the hallway that leads to the balcony and then he wraps his arm around her shoulders, "Minato and Tsunade are with them. They will be fine, Anata. Besides, they are not the only ones who are protecting her." He looks at Mito who holds her hands in fear and nervousness, trying to shed away the uncalled for fright. He gently pulls her closer, "It's not just us."

**000ooo000**

Without having the sense of direction back to their House, she runs through the forest without any leads and so fast as if her life depended on her speed. Seconds ago, their group is just walking home like the normal days… until some big-ass hounds attack them on their way. They haven't shown any signs of warning to attack and they are so damn swift as if they are nothing but the wind. Minato and Tsunade have tried to protect them but there's something amiss in the wounds they give to the two other hounds.

Minato just decide to take the new hounds' attention and make Tsume, Shizune and Kushina run away as the two hounds buy them some time. But the three of them get split up and the redhead can't do something else but to run away. She doesn't know where she's going but she can't stop until those hounds are still on her tail. She has tripped at numerous rocks and rolled down few shallow cliffs along the Atayomi forests. Tears flow down her face as she toughens up to survive.

The humans still have to endure two more days of getting caught between taunts and attempted lashing of the hounds. But right now, an all-out attack has been bestowed upon them… a whole pack of somewhat strange looking hounds have assaulted them. And they don't seem to target any human in their party… their mission seems to be of a kill-all type. Doing that to the princesses of the Senju clan and their next Lord seems to be declaring war.

But why now? Why would the Uchihas finally declare war?

She makes another tripping and rolls down from another high rock. She groans and cries… her wounds are just too much for her body to take. She pulls herself forward… but stops when the five hounds, embraced with red fur around their neck, that are after her land before her. Her dry eyes have grown bigger in much more fear and then she whispers, "Minato…" The hounds look at each other and then they turn to their human forms. They are five adult men and one goes around Kushina who is pinned down at the ground, "This Senju Princess seems to be a human by blood. She can't even fight."

"She's also very beautiful and smooth." They maniacally laugh and then Kushina start shaking in her utmost fears. One grabs her hair and pulls her head up, "Let me see what this princess is made off. Master didn't say we have to bring her… untouched." The one going around laughs out as well and says, "The mating season is about to begin… why don't' we have our first sting?" They gather round now and then they are about to touch her more when they hear an unfamiliar growl.

They look around and then something so fast comes across one of them, slashing him at the back. The wound so deep and the man suddenly goes to his hound form… dead on the spot. The men then shifts back to their hound forms and ready their claws for some more slashing goodness. But the figure jumps from bush to bush hitting them one by one… the hounds not knowing where to look.

Moments after, the last one falls down and then someone gets out from the bushes to approach Kushina. She tries to sit up and then the man assists her, "Are you okay, princess?" She looks at his face… he looks so young yet mature, his raven hair spikes around his head but the longer strands are neatly held back by a low ponytail. His dark orbs seem to be absorbing… and that has taken Kushina's last drop of consciousness.

"Princess!"

**000ooo000**

"Lady Mito! Lord Hashirama!" Taji yells from the big-ass double doors and the other members have opened it for them. She and Touka have Tsunade and Minato with them, the two gravely wounded and unconscious. Mito comes and gasps at the scene while Hashirama walks to them and asks, "Who could have done this to them?" Touka brings down Minato for the other medic hounds to tend to, "A very peculiar poison has spread in their bodies. They must have gotten those from the wounds."

"We will go and look for Lady Kushina, Miss Yoshino and Miss Tsume. They might have run away or…" Taji lays down Tsunade and refuses to finish her thought. Hashirama nods and the two with other five go out to look for the others. Tsunade groans and then Mito goes to her, "Tsunade—" The princess then reaches out to Hashirama, "Those hounds are… after… the three. We tried to protect them but…" She faints again and Mito gasps some more, "No."

"Who could have done this?" Hashirama frowns and then Kakashi arrives at the house. He sees his big bro utterly wounded and runs to him, "What happened here?" Hashirama then walks to the boy, "Kakashi, come with me." He changes into his hound form and Kakashi follows suit. Mito bites her lip and orders every medic hound that is there, "Listen everyone, we have to save them!"

**000ooo000**

Minato groans as he recovers from the battle. He tries to sit up at least but the wounds are holding him down. He then yells in pain, "Oh shit! Kushina!" Kakashi arrives at the scene and he walks to his big bro, "What happened, Big Bro? Where's Sis Kushina? We didn't find her anywhere." Minato suddenly looks broken and stunned by the fact. He then slams a close fist at the bed. His eyes then grow red and he transforms into a hound.

It staggers at its place and growls loudly as if seething very hard. Kakashi tries to calm her down, "We're still looking for her as well. You better rest and heal up so you can—!" Minato then jumps out the window and begins running wild as if trying to find Kushina as well. But Hashirama suddenly appears before him, a non-permitting hand against the hound's nose. The golden wounded hound continues to growl as if trying to find a way passed him.

"Minato. Listen to me." He starts to talk and the golden hound stays in place for a while, body still in a lunging stance. "I know it hurts for you to be unable to protect Kushina. But if ever you find her and fight against those hounds in that condition… you will **die**." The golden hound steps back a little. "And what do you think will Kushina feel… having you dying in her because of your recklessness!" Minato turns back to his human form, head down and fist punching the ground with his teeth clashing in anger.

"Rise. The other hounds are looking for her." Hashirama orders him and the blond obeys as told. He whispers, "Kushina is a human. The ground watchers are ought to help her as well." Minato walks back to his room… without uttering another word to anyone… even to Kakashi. Hashirama gazes at the horizon, "I know you're on her as well… she's my granddaughter."

Minato stays in his room and the Tsunade walks in, "Brat." He hasn't acknowledged her greeting… getting busy about thinking of Kushina. Tsunade sits down and then she whispers, "Everything happened so fast. Those bastards are not Uchihas. Just who the hell are they?" Minato sighs and slams his back at the bed, "I don't know. I can't clearly think with this stinging sensation at my veins."

"Their claws have poison. Its aftereffects are slightly paralyzing the veins in our bodies. We shouldn't fight until we're completely healed up." Tsunade grasps at her burning wound, anger of being defeated by half-assed hound that use poison to win filling her up. Minato takes a deep breath and stands up to walk out of his room, "I'll ask Touka and the other medic hounds for antidotes. I'm not staying in here for another day… without doing anything to find her."

"They're still making antidote to completely erase the poison from our system." Tsunade sits down comfortably at the blond's bed and eyes at the golden hound as if knowing his dangerous plan, "And you're not setting out tonight." Minato remain silent and walk away completely. The princess bites her lower lip and clutches her fist… whispering in an almost inaudible voice, "They're at it again."

**000ooo000**

Kushina groans as she wakes up from three days of slumber. She rises from a bed with only a blanket and bandages covering her body. She grasps at the covers and looks around weakly… the imperial atmosphere has never been her House's sign. With the organization of things and the scent of the candles, she knows she's in a different house. She gulps and then tries to move around.

"Princess Kushina of the Senju." An unfamiliar voice comes to her ears and she flings to the door. A chubby woman in her thirties comes in the room with clothes at hand and walks up to her, "You shouldn't move much. Your wounds might just open up if you do so." Kushina nods hesitantly and then asks politely, "Where… Where am I? I don't recognize this place." The woman chuckles and holds out the clothes to Kushina and helps her dress up, "Of course, you can't possibly do so."

Kushina looks at her as the woman redresses her bandages and cleans her wounds. The redhead eyes at her with mixed fear and confusion and then the woman proceeds helping her. Kushina has now newly-dressed wounds and newly-worn clothes… but still filled up with uncertainty. The woman walks to the other door and beckons her to come to her. Kushina gets off the bed and watches as the woman unveils the horizon beyond the door, "Princess Kushina of the Senju, welcome to the House of the Uchiha."

Blink. Blink. Blink.

The Uchiha House looks more like an ancient Japanese imperial castle. Everything looks so breath-taking and so dream-like. The redhead almost cries in awe but then she realizes something that is amiss. "If this is the Uchiha House, what am I doing in here then!" Kushina jumps in surprise as she ruffles her hair in misery. The woman chuckles as she introduces herself, "My name is Uruchi. I'm the Next Lord's sister. Lo—" The redhead twitches as knocks come to the door. Uruchi goes to the door, kneels down and slides it open.

"You seem to be louder than Princess Tsunade of the Senju." It is Fugaku and it seems like Mikoto isn't found around him unlike what Kushina would figure out. The redhead sports around her dark yukata as she makes way near the next Uchiha Lord… eyes filled with hesitation. She stands a meter before him and asks with a somewhat shaky voice, "How… how did I—" Fugaku halts her by a raised hand and then beckons her to follow him around. Kushina does and the guy seems to lead her somewhere.

"One of us found you lying around our territory grounds along with dead hounds…" He gazes at her, dark eyes still as emotionless as ever, "Of unknown clan. They don't seem to belong to either of the nightcreeper clans here in Atayomi. They must be foreigners… or much worse… invaders." Kushina twitches and then she clutches at her chest. She then twitches and says, "I must go home now! They're looking for me."

"It's already night time. And since the mating season has unofficially started, nightcreepers are banned from raiding territories during night time." Fugaku says and then Kushina goes before him and pleads, "But Minato… he might just—!" He walks past her and cups his hand at her shoulder, "Your Lord will be able to control him. And he's badly injured from those poison-wielders… he won't be moving around that soon."

"Then why did you keep me here before I woke up?" Kushina gets aggressive, holding back the next Uchiha Lord's shoulder, "You could have give me—" Fugaku holds her wrist and takes her hand off his shoulder, "We can't do that. Only high-ranking nightcreepers knows we're making contact with the other clan. You better stay with the Big Boss for now. No one will see you there."

"B-Big Boss?" Kushina stutters for a moment… different pictures of what a Big Boss might be. She freezes in disgust and misery and then Fugaku grabs her arm and drags her toward the place. Kushina gets back to earth and tries to stop Fugaku from dragging her. They arrive at a place and then Fugaku basically throws her inside, shutting the door close afterwards.

Kushina rubs her sore arm and then sees not a curtain-like thing that lies before the Lord… but there's a majestic cushion at the far end of the room where a silky black hound is lying down. His eyes are comparable to Minato's blood hound orbs and there are streaks of red at his fur. He rises up from his 'bed' and stares at Kushina… who steps back in fear. What does this Big Boss what from her?

**000ooo000**

**Naruto**: Okay! Okay! Change plan! Rei Haruno will be extending the whole story so… there you go!

**Sasuke**: And she's altering much of the original plan… especially the characteristics of the cast. She's about to maximize the whole story for so much OOC.

**Naruto**: She's also going to introduce connecting threads and new people in the story.

**Sasuke**: She wants to thank everyone's who's reading this… if there are people reading this story.

**Naruto**: See you guys at the next chapter next year!

**Naruto** and **Sasuke**: Jikai! **Back in Your Arms**!

…

**Naruto**: Hey, Rei Haruno, why are you cracking madly there?

**Rei**:I just love it when the two of you say that!


End file.
